Oh Great: Fan-character story with Sonic and Shadow
by Ahsoko
Summary: Until I find the one I want to upload I ll upload this unfinished story, then finish it.


**Oh great, here we go.**

I stood next to Sonic and Shadow at the stadium as I sighed and said, "Well I`ll be able to cheer up when I hear Mina sing." Shadow says, "How do you think Darkness and I feel, you look like Sonic, Ahsoko."

I smirked and laughed nervously, I was in my Sonic transformation from my hedgehog form. I sighed to myself as she came on stage, the crowd cheers as she says, "Hello everyone!" the crowd cheers louder as she continues, "We`re going to have a great show tonight, so be prepared!" they cheer louder as the group prepares the music, a few minutes later the band began playing and she started singing. We enjoyed our time there and when she finished something unexpected happened, an explosion was heard outside the stadium. We were the first one to run outside and see a warship sitting on the ground, a platform opened and came down to the ground with a figure on it. The figure gets off the platform and appears before us, and as he gets closer I can tell it`s a human male. He was around the age of thirty as he stops in front of the crowd with us in the third row to the front as the crowd goes quiet, he says, "People of Mobius I`ve come in peace from my planet."

A small mutter from the crowd as the guy continues, "I`ve come here in hopes of us finding something very important, that I need." We all looked confused as he says, "Rumors across the galaxy is that a powerful light form lives on this planet, this person is so powerful it can blow up the entire planet with a glance." I looked with concern towards Shadow. He shakes his head as I nod back and looked back to this guy. He looked around the crowd and says, "I will leave this planet, and take any hostility with me as soon as I find this source." They looked around as he points to his ship and says, "No, then I`ll do it the easier way." Suddenly his ship changed and I can feel that most of the ship was truly made of silver. My form was being pulled towards it as I place my arms around my stomach, I slowly backed away as he says, "This person I`m seeking has a weakness for silver."

Shadow places his arms around me as Sonic blocks us from the man`s view, he says, "Get Ahsoko out of here Shadow, I don`t trust that guy." We nod as we quickly walk out the crowd and exit through the back, since there`s a large amount of silver I was weak and needed to be helped as we made our way to the forest. Then I saw something flash in the air and something slices across my face, I fall to the ground this knife that cut me was silver. My form was flickering on and off and it settled on my Sonic form, he starts to walk over to us saying, "So you're the light force I`m looking for." He pulls out a silver rod with a lead neck handle, now my form flickered to my teenage Saiyan form as I crawled away, then Shadow shot a chaos spear at him. He looks at me and says, "Get to safety, I`ll hold him off." I nod as I turned and run the other direction into the forest, after running for hours in the forest the silver had worn off and I slowed down. I looked back to where I`ve been running from and thought: Shadow, Sonic, I hope they`re okay. Suddenly something grabbed me and held both my arms in place. I yelled in pain it was silver. I slump forward as the things pulls me backwards through the air, I was losing consciousness as I was pulled into this huge silver airship and just lost all sense of consciousness possible.

I woke up on a bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. I didn`t sense an ounce of silver anywhere, I looked around to see that I was in a room.

I was sitting on a bed with a red curtain that was parted in front of me, the walls were yellow almost gold like as I looked around, there was a table and there was a window. I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out, I was shocked that I was on a different planet and that it looked very similar to my dad`s home planet, before it blew up. The sky was a mixture of colors, and the buildings were tall and different than anything on Mobius, the only difference between this planet and my dad`s is that the buildings weren`t as high tech looking as the ones there. I sighed but it came out quiet I blinked and realized my vocal cords got damaged because of the large amount of silver. I looked down and thought: Great I can`t talk at all.

I looked down at myself to see that I was in my true form except I was a teen, as I thought: Well I`m on a new planet I know that. The door opened and I turned to see that man that invaded Mobius. He smiled as he says, "You`ve finally awaken, it`s been two day since we captured you and brought you here." I looked at him sternly as he says, "Your friends have been really worried about you, so I came to take you to them." I shake my head as he moves his arm to show me to the door as I walked out and he closes the door and leads me down the hall. We appeared on the outside as the town's folk gathered to look. A crowd was ready for us as he walks over towards a horse and motions me up the stool.

I walked over stepped on the stool then swung my leg over the horse, he then jumps on behind me and we strode forward. I heard the crowd outside give a small cheer as we strode onward. When we stopped in front of a stadium, he jumps off and picks me up and dropped me on the ground, he walks forward as I followed after him and followed him into a stadium. We walked in and inside the middle of this deserted stadium, there standing talking to each other in human forms were Sonic and Shadow. I was happy to see them then I remembered the situation and looked at the guy, he says, "You may go to them." I nod as I start to walk forward but he grabbed my bicep and says, "You will submit to me, understand that you`ve been provided with the royal life. Now you`ll behave and be a good girl until I come and get you back." I frowned and pulled my arm away from him as I walked forward towards Shadow and Sonic. When Sonic saw me he waved as I smiled back and hugged them both, I finally noticed they had different clothes than what their human forms usually wore. They both had on long tan shirts with tan pants, and their normal shoes.

Shadow says, "You know we`ve been worried sick about you, and you have no idea what it`s been like while you were in that short coma." I looked down and said telepathically, "I can`t talk guys, because of the amount of silver my vocals got damaged." They nod as Sonic says, "We`re kept inside their dungeon, they only let us out to see you since you awoke." I looked down as I looked closer at Shadow, he sighs and says, "Yes they put us into lead restraints, and that actually keeps our power down. This is not a good situation to be in, since those restraints caused us to somehow get into our human forms." Sonic nods and says, "At least they don`t force us to do any type of work, or experiments." Shadow nods as I said telepathically, "The guy that controls this place is up to something, and he specifically looking for something that I have. And with all that silver still affecting me I`m stuck in this form for a while." They nods as they sighed and Sonic says, "We`ll need a plan to get out of here, and we`ll need time to plan it." I nod as I felt someone grabbed my bicep as I turned and saw two men, one says, "Girl, the prince request that you come back to the castle with us." I looked at Sonic and Shadow, they were being pulled away by the other man, and Shadow saw I was looking and nods.

I nod as I pulled my arm away from the man and nod. He leads the way as I followed him. He led me back to the castle and led me to my new room. He locks the door as I looked at the bed to see a small table that had food on it. I sat down on the bed and ate the food, as dusk hits I lay down on the bed and went to sleep early. The next morning I woke up and looked out the window, it was like yesterday except more boring. Until suddenly I see a large cloud of dust emerge from the city below and looked down to see what was going on, a small group had set fire to some things and were shouting at the officials. I saw that one of them was pointing up to my window and was shouting something, whatever it was it had to do with me involved. More officials came and started to chase after this group as they run into the city, and disappear. I blinked and sighed quietly as I sat down. The schedule was the same for the next three weeks. I got to see Sonic and Shadow twice each week.

When my damaged vocal cords were almost completely healed a loud explosion shock the whole castle, I stood up from my bed and walked to the door. Suddenly the door flies open and the man holding me captive comes in, he grabbed my arm and says, "We`ll have to leave this place and find a new home."

He pulls me out of the room and down the hall when suddenly a door blew off the hinges and fire and smoke came in. It engulfed us and when it passed we were surrounded by people in some kind of armor, he pushed me against the wall and turns back to the pursuers, he drew a sword and said, "Your resistance is so pointless, why do you oppose me so easily?" someone replied, "Because we don`t believe in holding other world creatures captive."

I judged how far I was from the lead door and smiled inward, I put my hand behind my back and formed my energy sword, from there with his back to me I swung and sliced his back. When he turned and saw me I brought it up and it sliced across his chest and then slammed it into his throat. With him choking from the attack on the floor he says, "My father will find you, he`ll punish you and these miserable traitors." I diminished the sword and watched him fall unconscious. I then passed the small group and went to find Sonic and Shadow. When I reached outside I didn`t know it was late at dusk and smoke littered the sky as I run to the stadium area. I ran inside and looked around, I saw a door and entered it, and I went down several stairs until I found a dungeon like place. As I walked along I saw no one but I heard Sonic shouting, "Come on Shadow, do you have any idea what`s going on!" I heard Shadow reply, "I don`t know, I`m just really worried about Ahsoko. What if she`s in the center of all this."

I turned a corner and saw their cells, I ran over and pulled the door off of Shadow`s cell, he gets out as I did the same to Sonic`s door. Shadow comes over and embraced me in a hug, we shared a small kiss then he says, "We have to leave now." I nod and said telepathically, "There`s been an invasion of the castle, I managed to escape. Come on I bet the guards won`t be out long." And sure enough as we left the stadium and ran to wherever we can hide out for a while guards swarmed everywhere, until we saw the forest line and saw that people were running into them. We ran after them until something was thrown at me that grazed my arm, it was bleeding more heavily meaning it was silver related, I turned and saw the man that I knocked out in the hallway, he was conscious. He was ordering all his men towards us as we ran faster to the forest, until something silver wraps around my arms and pulled me back.

Sonic made it to the forest line and turned back to see Shadow chasing after me. He was fighting with everything he had until people tackled him to the ground and I was on the ground curled up in a ball from the silver. I heard Shadow shout, "Sonic go, find help! We`ll be fine just find the help we need!" he looks uncertain but jumps into the woods leaving Shadow and I captives again. They pulled us to our feet as I covered my stomach from having the silver on me. The prince comes over and says, "Ha, a failed escape attempt to evade me. This was a surprise to me princess, I never thought you had any guts. Until you sliced my back open and slammed your sword into the back of my neck." I couldn`t even look at him, I was shivering from the silver wrapped my around me. He back slaps me as I fall to the ground. The guards pick me back to my feet as he turned his attention to Shadow, he says, "I know you`re involved with the resistance group. You will be executed on spot." They pushed him to his knees as he pulled out a sword, I looked up and thought: No. He walks towards him and says, "Goodbye." I lurked forward but the guards held me back as I struggled in their grip.

Shadow looks over to me and I can see the small light of sadness as I stared back. The guy raised his sword and with a final burst of energy I summoned all my power at once and they all fly back from it, the ones holding me disintegrated as my true form changed. Creating a small explosion and changed my form to my real self. When I hit the ground in my real form I had to run into the forest, they needed to find me again but not in this form, and not if they could kill Shadow in front of me. They wanted me so they know I have a connection or feelings for him, so they`d be smart to keep him alive. For days I ran into the forest not caring where I went, I just need help to get into my normal form so I can conserve my energy, and I also wondered where Sonic was at the moment. I stopped behind a tree and looked down at myself, I had no idea I was bare footed, with gold ankle bracelets. I had on a pair of small shorts that was covered by this cloth that I knew what era it came from. This was my Atlantian real form as I felt my hair. It was its normal form except more gray than silver or white, and I had a crystal around my neck with a gold chain holding it. I looked down to see I had on a top that covered my breast and nothing else, I still had on my golden arm band on both my right and left arms as I sighed with displeasure. When I stepped forward and my right foot hit a soft spot I felt myself falling down a slide like thing, with no voice no one can hear the shouts I had in my mind. I landed on my butt as I looked up and saw people walking around, when they saw me a woman screamed and pulled her child away from me. A few others screamed as a group of men comes over with weapons in hand, some were stone I can tell. When they came closer to me I got onto my hands and feet and backed away, taking the look of a creature that says 'Don`t come any closer.' They stopped as one comes forward, no weapons, just him, himself and backup.

He kneels down to face me and says, "Hi there, how did you get here?" I found this a casual question as I turned my head back to the hole I fell from. He nods and says, "We won`t harm you, we just want to know if you work with the king and prince." I shake my head and he extends his hand to me, I hesitate but I reached my hand towards his but froze when I sensed a familiar sensation, one I didn`t like. I backed away as far as I could from him as I crouch down and almost into a ball, I heard one of the men say, "What`s she`s doing?" the guy I was talking to pulls out a silver container from his back pocket and brought it closer to me, I groaned in pain and tried to back farther away and almost back up this hole. But he tossed it far away and I didn`t feel the pain anymore as I crawled back down and faced him with confusion. He smiled and say, "You`re one of the new prisoners the prince brought in since the past three weeks. You look different than her, so we don`t know if it`s true but any enemy of the king is a friend of ours." He extends his hand again, and this time I didn`t sense any other kind of metal that could be used against me. So I grabbed his hand as he helped me to my feet. He led me all the way to another building, where he sat me down and then small plates of food was placed in front of me, I looked down at it until I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Nick who did you want me to see?" I looked up and saw human Sonic. I smiled and jumped from my chair, ran over to him, and embraced him in a hug. He stumbles back and says, "Wow, who`s this person?" I said telepathically, "You don`t remember your friend Sonic." He looked up as I let go, he then laughs and says, "Ahsoko you never stop to impress me." I nod as I looked back at the guy then looked at him, he says, "They`re the resistant group that invaded the castle those few days ago. They found me just three days ago and brought me here, and ever since then I`ve been helping in telling most of the stadium lay out and where certain things are. We also have a rescue plan."

I smiled and nod as I said, telepathically, "They still have Shadow, so we needed that rescue plan." Sonic nods then asked, "So what is this form, I`ve never seen it before?" I replied back telepathically, "This is my real self or form, not my final. This is my very last powerful form that I haven`t accessed since this time period, and for very important reasons. I give off to much dang on power radiating from me, even with the restraint rings." I looked down at my arm bands and gave a small shiver as I saw my left arm and the hidden temporary seal over it. I sighed as I sat back down and thought about asking my pops if I could bring my ma back to life, just to make my seal permanent. Then I thought about other ways to make sure my seal is permanent and I stood back up happily and said telepathically, "Sonic, I have an idea that has nothing to do with our current situation but I need it to work." He shrugged and I took all the plates and ate all contents on them in seconds, I looked at Nick who I forgot was in the room and asked telepathically, "Do you guys have any ponds or lake or water holes that I can borrow?" he thought about it then says, "There`s a pond nearby, but you`ll need the council to be there to know what you`re doing exactly." I replied back, "Perfect, I don`t care if people watch, I need that pond so bring them and lead us there." He leaves and a few minutes later he opens the door to the building and looks to us, he says, "If you`re ready we can leave now." We stood up and followed him for ten minutes until he finally arrives at a pond. I looked and saw a group of old men in robes standing near rocks close to where we currently were. I shrugged and grabbed Sonic`s hand, I led him into the water he tried to resist but I snapped telepathically, "Sonic you`re not going for a swim, we`re just standing in it, now be nice this is very important!" He calmed down a bit when we came in waist deep, but he still shook a little bit. I pulled him in front of me and thought: Okay I got water, myself, now I need another person to help seal this with me. I lifted one finger and said telepathically, "Stay here for a moment." I shoot down underwater and healed my vocal cords quicker and came up after ten minutes I came back up to see Sonic in shock. I said normally, "Sorry to do this I needed my voice back. Now wait as I summon someone here." I stretched my arm out and a portal opened, then Belldandy was thrown from her world and into the water. She came up and coughed, then she turned and saw me, she said, "Veraluna when did you get into your real form again?" I laughed and said, "Long story, but can you help me perform this seal ritual?" she looked at Sonic and smiled, then she changed into her normal clothes and says, "Of course I will, this is a very special ritual and I`m happy to be the first Goddesses to do it with you." I nod as I faced Sonic, I sighed inward and said, "Sonic, you have been selected to bear a powerful responsibility of bearing a similar seal to the one I have, and you also have the same problem of controlling your demon form. So do you accept this seal?" he looked confused but said, "I guess I do." Liz separates and gets into a position near Sonic but close to me, and Belldandy matches her spot. They began to sing the chant as Sonic and I stood where we were, then the skies opened up and my seals were revealed to the world. My arm bands popped off and the light brightened and surrounded Sonic and I, I felt a sharp pain go through my body as I feel the power of Demonic trying to get out as the seal was being copied by the light, I looked over and saw Sonic going in and out of his dark form. Just that moment with a final burst of light the pain was gone and my arm bands returned to my biceps. When I looked over at Sonic he had one similar to mine on his left bicep. Belldandy smiled and said, "It`s been done, and quite quicker than normal but the seal for both has been completed." I nod and take a shaky breath, I opened a portal and said, "See you later Belldandy." She smiled again and jumped through, I closed it behind her and Liz said, "You know this can end badly if Sonic`s seal was opened temporarily." I nod as she turned to vapor and returned to my body, I splashed over to Sonic who was rubbing his head. I grabbed his arm and led him back to land, I was completely dry but Sonic was wet as he says, "How come you`re not wet?" I said, "Because I`m the one who called for the seal to be made, so ha." Nick comes over and says, "That was amazing, but what exactly did it do?" I looked at my left arm and forced the seal to appear in a bright green light, the same appeared on Sonic`s arm with the same color. He looked in amazement as I said to Sonic, "Now you can`t go in your dark form without me following behind you."

He looked shock and said, "You had one." I replied, "Yeah, I erased it from your memory but yeah I do." The elders quickly walk over to us questioning everything that just happened. I told them most of the answers, except the ones that were too complicated to tell. We all walked back to the village where yet more people were asking questions, I sighed and said, "This is why I don`t do this in front of a crowd or near a village." The elders stepped in and explained what was happening while I walked into what seems like a war room where Nick explained the rescue plan. To put it into the simplest form we needed armor to disguise ourselves so we can enter the castle, make I look like we`re transporting a prisoner to another prison fortress, have a fake group try to stop them but fail, and new so called prisoners to take to the same location which so happens to be the hideout and continue from there. They decided since they already seen Sonic but not my real form I should go undercover as well, and Sonic be part of this fake distraction team. We all agreed as I asked, "What about the soldier armor, do you have any of those?"

Nick shakes his head and says, "No, all the armor we have are ancient, and are nothing compared to this new armor." I had an idea and said, "Do they have teens that are part of the force, and work for simple things like prison exchange or in such scenario or plan is based on?" he smiled and said, "Exactly, they only use older males and females for guard duty for the king and prince. This`ll be easier to do since I the prince hasn`t seen my face either. So you and I can go undercover as the trainee guards and hopefully escort your friend and finish the plan." I slapped my hand on his back and said, "Not bad." I realized he was on the floor as I said, "Nick, you okay?" he gets back to his feet and stumbled a little, he says, "Yes… you have a… very firm hand Ahsoko." I nod and said, "What about fake names?" he thought about it and said, "How about we attack to teens that look very similar to us, and figure out their name somehow?" I thought about it, I didn`t like the idea but I had an idea on how to get those warriors names if we so happen to do this, if not we do it my way.

I said, "Fine, but I have two back up plans if that one fails." He nods as we rested up for the next day, we left through the ground way and appeared in the city behind an alley, since I`m having trouble getting out of my real form I wore a large cloak over my body to not reveal anything about me being the once captured fugitive. Oddly enough they weren`t search for my real form, they were search for my true form self as a huge blimp with my face and Sonic`s face on it saying 'Wanted: Please return to prince if you know what`s good for you'. A huge difference between my true form and my real form as Nick and I walked casually down the street when we arrived at the docks. Where the new trainees were to dock and get their uniforms and given their first assignments. We watched as the ship dock and ten teens stepped off board, they all wore casual clothes for this place, or in other words they wore pants, t-shirts, and tennis shoes as they stepped to land and into one of the buildings.

Judging by how nervous they all looked they were forced or willingly to do this type of job. We spotted two that looked very similar to us, in fact I think no one would notice if we were them because we literally looked like twins. I said to Nick, "How is it they look just like us?" He replied, "Maybe it`s fate, but there`s a difference. The girl`s hair is more straight than yours, and the boy looks less muscular to me." I had to agree, the girl was the same complexion as I was, but the hair was off by hers being more straight and more white than gray like also no paint marks on her face. The officer in charge told them all to enter the warehouse as we watched the pair enter, we waited for over an hour for them to come out and when they did they had their uniforms on. Then I heard the officer shout, "All right cupcakes, you may walk around and get used to your new armor!" the pair we targeted just so happened to have the armor that was completely white chest armor, and underneath was pure sky blue jumper suits on and white boots.

I almost gave us away by laughing, but Nick covered my mouth and ducked us behind the building when they came across the corner. They were holding helmets that were white with blue eye visors, almost like Gohan`s old Saiyaman helmet that he gave to Videl. They came near to us as he whispered, "This is a very good stroke of luck, those are the prisoner warrior armor. They just got that out of luck I guess." I nod as we quickly run over and hid behind a dumpster, I overheard the girl say, "We look ridiculous Lucas, I`m telling you I`m going to get you back for forcing me to go on the prison force." Lucas says, "Come on Emily, it`s not that bad. I heard that all the criminals are useless resistant members or some kind of shoplifter." "But Lucas, what if our first assignment was to transport that new boy they captured from another world?" he sighed and said, "It`s not that bad sis." I looked at Nick and smiled, luck was really on our side. That was until his foot slipped and a soda can rolled into the road where the siblings were.

Acting upon impulse I covered Nick with my cloak and he was behind me as we pretended to lay on the rock, I covered the cloak over my head as the sibling ran and saw me behind the dumpster. Lucas says, "Who are you? Were you listening on to our conversation?" I pretended to cough and said in an elderly woman`s voice, "Oh dear me, I seem to have slipped while I was asleep. My, are you young ones going to war? I remember when the first war of our world took place, ah yes it happened…" Emily cut me off, "We know what happened during the first war of our planet, we aren`t going to war at all you old hag. We have just been assigned to be prison guards and escorts." I said, in a awed tone of an old woman, "My that`s a wonderful job when you think about it. Can I ask you two for some spare arms, or money, or anything?"

I raised my arm out but you couldn`t see my hand, the girl backed away as Lucas says, "Sorry, but we can`t. Unlike us we don`t give to become poor, we save and become knights. Now goodbye to you hag, and let there be merriment in your soon to be poor death." They turned their heads and passed us, Nick scrambled out from underneath the cloak but I pushed him aside as I stood completely up and said in my normal voice, "Oh wrong choice, I would have done something in favor to you two but never mind that." They turned to face me as I raised my hand in the air and cast an invisible soundproof barrier around all four of us. They looked back and forth as Emily says, "What is going on?" I replied, "No matter how hard you scream, they won`t find us." I walked over to them as they threw their helmets. I caught both with one hand and tossed it over to Nick. I said, "Thank you Lucas and Emily, for your contribution to our greater cause." I used my speed to appear behind them and struck them in the back of their necks. Temporarily paralyzing them, and knocking them unconscious. I tossed Lucas to Nick and said, "Get dressed." He nods as I undress Emily and underneath my cloak I change into her armor, I picked up both bodies and placed them in the dumpster and smashed the ends so they need a lot of power tool to open it up. I looked at Nick and said, "Okay so the guy`s name is Lucas, and I`m Emily until we get Shadow back." He nods as we grabbed the helmets they dropped and returned to the warehouse, there they led us to different ships and the chaperon as I call him shouts, "All right cupcakes, you`ll need to equip your helmets and get inside your ships! I bid you good luck on your first mission."

We all nod and went into our separate ships, Nick and I put our helmets on and sat down across from the each other and two other people next to us. We arrived at the city a little time later and the guy driving us says, "Okay get the prisoner and come back here, I`ll be waiting here." We nod as he tosses us these blasters looking things and we pick them up and leave, Nick showed me how to put it on as we approached the pick-up stop. We waited as three guards comes out and brings Shadow out with chains holding his hands behind his back, and a collar with chains that two of the guards held.

They looked at us as we surrounded them from the front and back, also from the sides. Nick was the one behind the group while I was on the right side of the group as we led them back to ship. I made glances to Shadow during the way until our small group got surrounded by a small group of people wearing the resistant armor. I saw Sonic come out and shout, "Free the prisoner!" they made a small cheer as we point our blasters and shot at them, or in my case tried to shot at them. Someone came and kicked it out of my hand and tried to hit me but I jumped back, and tipped down and made it seem like I threw them over my shoulder.

That was then when the rest of this small group was handcuffed and placed next to Shadow, I picked up my blaster thing as the main leader of our group says, "This is a problem, we have a little too many, tell you what trainees. Lucas you`ll come with my group since we need a separate ship, and Emily and this guard will take the two important prisoners to the same prison. Either way we`ll get there on time." I looked at Nick as he nods and says, "Understood sir." I nod as well as the other guard lifts Sonic and Shadow to their feet and we walked back to the ship. I looked at the other guard and he lifted his visor to reveal a face I saw at the resistance, and I smiled as he nods and we make our way to the ship. We sat them across from us as the new driver says, "We`ll be there in a few, how are things Emily?" I said, "Just fine they are." we pull off as Shadow asked, "So what`s this place like Emily?" I lifted my visor and said, "Like we`ll know, right lets go Sonic." He grins as he pulls his arms in front and dropped the handcuffs on the floor, Shadow being the only confused on looked at the three of us standing and me breaking off his chains. He stands up and says, "Sonic I`m a little confused here." He smirked and said, "When I ran away when you guys got captured I found the resistance group of this planet, I was with them for a few days until Ahsoko showed up." Shadow looked around then says, "Where is she?" I face faulted to the ground and said, "Yeah I love you to hon." He stared at me then says, "Wait it is you." He comes over and embraced me in a hug as I said, "It`s about time." We came to eye level and kissed for a small moment, we let go as the new driver says, "We`ll be going to find Nick and make sure they don`t realize that you two were set free." We nod as he pulls off and we all sit back down, then Shadow asked, "Ahsoko is this, a new form?" I replied, "This is my real form, not power but real form." He nods


End file.
